Pov Con Va!
by PrincessYun
Summary: peux pas résumer ; mais humour, POV de Ino, One-Shot, hétéro avec un chtit SasuNaru en fondfondlointain ... enfin InoShika powa koa XD


**Base : **Naruto et ouais je fais mon come back

**Genre : **Coup de gueule : p, cette fic est spécialement pour un ami qui m'est très cher, anti -yaoi à fond mais j'lui en veux pas , après une discussion qui m'a franchement prise la tête sur la fin mais bon … Donc : accrochez vous bien, cette fic sera hétéro, mais avec toujours un fond de SasuNaru hein ! Ce sera donc une courte réflexion d'Ino, suite à une dispute avec Shikamaru, de l'humour un peu, de la romance, oui, on peut voir ça comme ça, surtout une séance d'insultage de Shika mdr XD

**Couple(s) :** SasuNaru en fond, InoShika, TemaShika, il a la côte le Shika ne ?

**Disclaimer**Aucun des persos ne m'appartiennent v.v, malheureusement et heureusement pour eux.

**Un mot de dernière minute avant la fic : **A « l'ami » pour lui dire que je l'embrasse bien fort en espérant qu'il m'en voudra pas, aussi juste dire comme ça que finalement je l'aime bien Ino mais je peux toujours pas saquer Sakura . Comme quoi y a des choses qui change pas.

Cette fic est donc une fiction mais reprend aussi un p'tit bout d'une prise de tête réel avec moi-même et la personne concernée donc non ce n'est pas du S.I, non chuis pas désespérée au point de reprendre des évènements de ma vie, parce que c'est juste un p'tit truc qui m'a donné l'inspiration.

Et je vais énoncer une réalité, un fait que nous, les filles ne pouvons cacher plus longtemps, les garçons sont des cons -., d'où le titre de cette fic.

**__**

**_(Varz: merci pour moi é.è)_**

**Maintenant place à la fic …**

**Pov****' Con va !**

Nan mais j'vous jure ! Quel con celui là ! Vraiment ! A des moments je pense à me faire lesbienne, mais priver les garçons de ma beauté serait vraiment fâcheux, pis si c'est pour finir avec Grand Front je vois pas à quoi ça sert. Dites-le moi parce que je vois pas, ou Hinata, nan trop Sainte Nitouche pour moi. Tenten ? Pas mon style, pis elle est intéressée par Neji, qui ne la regarde pas parce qu'il bave sur Naruto, qui est aussi accessoirement le petit ami de Sasuke. Tout va pour le mien dans le meilleur des mondes. L'homme que je considère comme mon petit frère, oui, oui là je vous parle bien de ce baka naïf de Naruto est avec un des plus beaux mecs de Konoha et on commence à avoir un village quasiment peuplé d'homosexuels. Où est le problème me diriez vous ? Et bien LE problème vient de lui ce crétin ! Ce con avec une queue de cheval sur le crâne, qui c'est qui est censé avoir 200 de QI ? Je me le demande !

Quand je vous le dis … les garçons vraiment tous des cons …

A vos regards sceptiques je vois qu'il vous faut une explication. C'est vrai. Comment moi, Ino Yamanaka, la plus jolie fille de tout ce village, femme fatale, toujours à la recherche de nouveaux petits amis, peut elle venir à penser une telle chose ? Et bien tout simplement à cause de Nara- Junior, le génie mais pas si intelligent que ça en faite.

Je vais donc tout vous expliquer.

Nous étions, Shikamaru et moi, tranquillement installés dans le parc juste à côté de notre ancienne école. Il m'écoutait attentivement pendant que je lui confiais les doutes qui m'étreignaient, plus aucun garçon ne me faisait la cour, ma mère avait lavé trop fort mon soutien gorge en dentelle favori et j'en passe des bien pire … nan en faite tout ça étaient vraiment des problèmes mineurs. Mon gros soucis : avoir l'impression d'être horriblement stupide, de n'être prise que pour une conne et juste bonne pour être une fille à baiser.

Mon très cher Shika m'écoutait donc attentivement, me réconfortant gentiment, déjà chose forte étonnante, en me disant que non je n'étais pas tout ça et que de toute façon j'avais pas à y penser. Je lui disais qu'au fond je savais un peu mais que juste je voulais une confirmation … Et le voilà qui partait en live, s'égosillant sur moi en me disant que je lui avais fait perdre du temps, qu'il aurait pu regarder les nuages ! Nan mais ! Faut dire j'ai vraiment été stupide de vouloir me confier à lui, j'aurai du aller voir Naruto, mais je voulais pas l'emmerder étant donné qu'il était avec Sasuke … Ma bonté me perdra.

Je déteste ce connard de Nara ! Il me fait avoir mal au bide, il me stresse, je sais jamais comment je dois agir avec lui !

Vous savez quoi ? Y a une tâche à mon plafond… dans quelques minutes je dois aller rejoindre Naruto.

Je me lève et choisis mes vêtements, une robe courte à fine bretelle et des sandales à talons… voilà comme d'habitude je suis parfaite !

Je me dépêche pour pas être en retard et devinez qui je vois !

Je vous laisse dans le mille ! Mon petit génie au plumeau… mais il est pas tout seul… NAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOON !

POURQUOI ELLE ?

Qu'est ce qu'il fout avec cette pimbêche de Temari ? Pourquoi elle lui fait les yeux doux comme ça ? Pourquoi elle pleure sur son épaule et qu'il la console ? Pourquoi il est pas comme ça avec moi ? Pourquoi y me lâche jamais un mot ? HEIN ? POURQUOI ?

Je le déteste.

Je reste au milieu du chemin, à les regarder, ils sont assis sur un banc et me tournent le dos. Je prends une grande inspiration et passe devant eux la tête haute, la blondasse me regarde sans comprendre alors que cette enflure lève un sourcil et tente de m'appeler, je me retourne et lui jette un regard froid avant de lui dire :

-T'étais pas si bavard avec moi et pas aussi patient surtout… Je te saoule tant que ça pour que tu restes des heures sans me lâcher un mot ? **_(tu sais pas à quel point ;) _**Et pourquoi tu la consoles, elle ?

Je reste à le fixer, carrément furax alors qui reste à me regarder comme un con, j'en ai marre d'attendre, de me payer des vents et d'être prise pour une conne Shikamaru Nara, tu me le paieras…

Mais bizarrement, savoir qu'il a aucun réaction me rend triste, j'ai les larmes au yeux, heureusement que je vois Naruto assit sur l'herbe pour me jeter dans ses bras et pleurer comme une gamine qui a un gros chagrin.

Je sens d'abord qu'il est surpris avant de poser ses mains sur mon dos et de le caresser avec affection.

-Qu'est ce qui t'arrives Ino ? Me demande t'il alors, j'entends à sa voix qu'il est inquiet.

-SHIKAMARU Y M'AIME PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS ! **_(mdr, mais non je me moque pas )_**

-Chuuuuuuuuuuuuuut, du calme…

Il m'installe plus confortablement dans ses bras et me demande de parler, je lui explique comment est Shika avec moi, comment il s'énerve pour un rien, comment il peut être si proche et si loin, parfois tellement distant que j'en souffre. Je n'ai jamais autant souffert pour un garçon.

Mon petit blondinet me berce doucement et sèche mes larmes, pourquoi je suis pas tombée amoureuse de lui ?

Attendez, on revient en arrière …

J'ai dit koooooooooaaaaaaaa ? Que je suis amoureuse de cet enfoiré ?

Nan ?

Si… **_(ah ben elle sait réfléchir Oo?)_**

Je souffle alors à Naruto un petit « je l'aime ».

Je relève la tête et vois Shikamaru blêmir, pourquoi y tire cette tronche ?

Je reporte mon attention sur notre position.

Moi, dans les bras du baka national, ma robe remontée plus qu'il ne le faut, une bretelle qui se fait la malle… nan y croit quand même pas ?

-Je vois que je dérange… qu'il lâche le Shika, oh il a pas l'air content.

Il s'en va pour faire demi-tour, mon « frère » me glisse un « fonce ».

-Je te laisse Ino, je vais rejoindre Sasuke !

Shikamaru s'est arrêté, il me fixe, il attend quelque chose.

-Ecoute Shika, chuis désolée pour mon comportement…

J'aime pas reconnaître mes torts.

-D'hier et d'aujourd'hui…

Il s'avance vers moi, lentement, il sourit juste.

Et il me prend dans ses bras. Je me sens légère et heureuse, je lève la tête et pose mes lèvres sur les siennes, s'en suit d'un long baiser, le plus beau que j'ai jamais eu.

-Ino ? Je t'en veux pas …

Je le regarde avec bonheur.

-Mais n'empêche que t'es lourde à des moments…

Il vient de casser l'ambiance, je m'extirpe de son étreinte.

-POV CON VA !

Que je lui gueule !

Et il me répond au tac au tac.

-Je t'aime.

Je le fusille du regard, et je retourne me lover contre son torse.

-Je t'aime aussi mais y n'empêche que t'es qu'un pov con !

Je boude comme une gamine.

-Et Temari au faite ?

-Elle me faisait part de sa rupture…

-Oh…

Et puis je m'en fiche.

J'aime ce connard à plumeau et c'est tout ce qui compte.

**_FIN !_**

****

Yun' : Voala finish, bon voilà rien qu'un petit One Shot pour le plaisir j'espère que ça vous ça plu et puis comme d'habitude… Reviews Please !

Varz: moi j'ai aimé , on devrais en voir plus souvent des fics avec Ino. Dommage qu'il n'y ait pas eu de torture de shika é.è


End file.
